sUeÑoS
by albetachestergirl
Summary: /TERMINADA/ Esta historia está basada en los merodeadores en su séptimo año, un año lleno de bromas pero también descubrirán que se siente al querer a alguien y que tus sueños se hagan realidad.... cuidado! slash relación chicochico
1. Chapter 1: recordando

_¿Que son los sueños?_

_Un sueño es aquello que nos permite respirar tranquilos cuando no nos gusta lo que vemos o simplemente queremos algo que sabemos que nunca tendremos, ya que en los sueños logramos conseguir lo que más anhelamos._

SUEÑOS

capítulo 1: recordando

by: albetaxestergirl

Ahí estaba nuestro protagonista, un joven de dieciséis años: alto, delgado con el pelo de color paja y con un color de cara famélico, como si estuviera débil, pero aun así tenía una bella sonrisa y unos ojos dorados que cuando te miraban fijamente, parecía capaz de llegar a conocer hasta tus más escondidos secretos.

Nuestro joven estaba tumbando en su cama de doseles rojos mirando arriba con los brazos cruzados por encima de su cabeza cuando...

- ¡James devuélvemelo!

- ¡no sin antes leerlo!!! jajajaja

- ¡no james¡ahora mismo! como leas una mísera letra te juro que te hago picadillo!!

- jajaja!! si?? pues primero tendrás que cogerme!!!

Dos chicos de la misma edad que el primero interrumpieron sus pensamientos armando un gran alboroto.

James Potter era un chico alto bastante fornido y musculoso (gracias a los numerosos entrenamientos de quidditch) con el pelo de color negro azabache y ojos de color almendra con gafas.

El que le perseguía, Sirius Black era un chico más musculoso que el anterior de la misma estatura y con un pelo negro de color azulado y unos ojos grises q habían encandilado a la mitad del sexo femenino de Hogwarts y algún q otro del masculino.

Bien, pues en eso estaban los chicos cuando entraron y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la presencia de nuestro ojitos dorados...

- Chicos!! se puede saber porqué gritan y se persiguen de esa forma, maduren un poco ya!!!

- Remsie, dile que m lo devuelva por favor a ti te hará caso... porfa porfa porfa..!!

- Devolverte el que, sirius?

- mi diario (contesto rojo de vergüenza)

- jajajaja (ahora era Remus quién no podía parar de reír)... tu... tu... diario???

- si, que pasa?? pnsais que no tengo sentimientos??...

- pues no muchos la verdad... (contestaron los otros dos a dúo)

James no podía parar de reír y aflojo la fuerza con la que cogía el diario...

- vosotros q sabéis!!

Sirius abandonó la habitación no sin antes arrebatarle su diario a James... e irse totalmente indignado... dejando a los otros dos solos

- ostras! parecía enfadado... igual nos hemos pasado...

- que dices Remus?! parece que no lo conozcas aún, ya verás como en la cena ya ni lo recordará!!

- espero que sea así... (dijo Remus no muy convencido)

A la hora de la cena

Remus Lupin que era así como se llamaba nuestro joven, entró en el comedor ocupado por la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

En la mitad de la mesa de Griffyndor estaban ya sentados sus amigos: Sirius, James y Peter (un chico bajito regordete, con el pelo de color rubio y con la nariz de rata); puesto que el había pasado primero por la biblioteca para devolver un libro de los muchos que leía.

Se dirigió hacia esa parte de la mesa y lo saludaron alegremente todos, excepto sirius que tenía un gesto huraño en la cara, nada propio de él. Pero por lo que le pareció, los demás no se habían dado cuenta porque cuando apareció la comida se pusieron a comer alegremente y a hablar de quidittch, uno de los temas favoritos de Sirius, en el que, sorprendentemente no participaba.

Remus estuvo toda la cena inmerso en sus pensamientos; se sentía fatal por lo del diario y por eso cuando acabo de cenar se fue directamente a la habitación para ver si podía pensar tranquilamente y encontrar una forma de pedirle perdón.

Sirius había estado con él des de el primer momento y no podía fallarle por esa tontería. Aún recordaba su primer día de colegio cuando no conocía a nadie y él se acerco para hablar con él...

FLASBACK:

- hola! me llamo Sirius Black tu?

- Hola!!! yo Remus Lupin, encantado de conocerte.

- A que casa te gustaría ir?

- Pues la verdad es que me gustaría ir a Griffyndor, ya que mis padres estuvieron también en esa casa.

- Ojalá fuera yo también a griffyndor...

- Porqué lo dices?

- Porque toda mi familia, los Black, han ido a Slytherin y es lo que quieren mis padres. (su mirada ensombreció al nombrar a sus padres, cosa que extrañó mucho a Remus)

- Bueno, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo es el sombrero seleccionador el que decide la casa, no tu familia.

- Tienes razón (dijo Sirius esperanzado)

Venga chicos, pónganse en fila que vamos a entrar al gran comedor de Hogwarts dónde se llevará a cabo vuestra selección.

Los alumnos entraron al Gran Comedor, un lugar enorme con cuatro mesas en el centro pertenecientes a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y una puesta a un lado donde se sentaban los profesores que impartían clase en éste. Pero lo más increíble del lugar era el techo, que no era normal, sino que estaba hechizado de forma que pudieras ver el cielo que había en realidad, tal como una grande claraboya.

Al entrar vieron que justo delante de la mesa de profesores se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador el cual empezó a cantar:

_En tiempos pasados cuando era nuevo  
y Hogwarts apenas comenzaba,  
los fundadores de nuestra noble escuela  
no pensaron que se dividiera.  
Unidos por una sola meta,  
tenían propio deseo  
de hacer la mejor escuela, mágica del mundo,  
y traspasar sus conocimientos...  
Juntos construiremos y enseñaremos"  
Los cuatro buenos amigos decidieron,  
y nunca soñaron que ellos  
podrían ser algun día divididos.  
Por que había buenos amigos donde fuera,  
¿como Slytherin y Gryffindor?  
A penas que fuera la segunda pareja...  
¿de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw?  
¿Entonces que pudo haber ido mal?  
¿como puede tal amistad fallar?  
Porque, Yo estuve ahí y puedo decir,  
toda la triste, lamentable historia.  
Dijo Slytherin, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos  
cuyos ancestros puros son"  
Dijo Ravenclaw, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos  
cuya inteligencia es segura"  
Dijo Gryffindor, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos  
Cuyo valor haga su nombre"  
Dijo Hufflepuff, "Yo enseñare a todos  
y los traten a todos igual"  
Esas diferencias causaron distensión.  
Cuando primero vinieron a iluminar,  
Para cada uno de los cuatro fundador tenia  
Una casa en la que cada uno podría  
Tomar solo a aquellos que quisiera, entonces  
Por ejemplo, Slytherin  
Solo tomo brujos de sangre pura  
Muy astutos, igual que él,  
Y solo aquellos de mente aguda  
Fueron considerados por Ravenclaw  
Mientras que los valientes y nobles,Fueron a dar con Gryffndor  
El buen Hufflepuff, ella tomó al resto  
Y les enseñó todo lo que sabía.  
Estas son las casas y sus fundadores  
Manteniendo su amistad firme y verdadera  
Entonces Hogwarts trabajo en armonía  
Por muchos felices años  
Pero luego la discordia creció entre nosotros  
Alimentando nuestras faltas y miedos  
Las casas que, como cuatro pilares  
habían una vez soportado nuestra escuela  
Ahora voltandose a los demás y,  
dividiéndolos, intentado gobernar  
Y por un tiempo parecía que la escuela  
Iba a conocer un final cercano...  
Que con discusiones y peleas  
Y el choque de amigo con amigo  
Y finalmente vinieron una mañana  
Cuando el viejo Slytherin se fue  
Y pensaron que la pelea había terminado  
El nos dejo un poco descorazonados  
Y nunca desde entonces los cuatro fundadores  
Se redujeron a tres  
Teniendo sus casas unidas  
Como al principio debieron ser  
Y ahora el sombrero seleccionador esta aquí  
Y todos conocen la manera:  
Seleccionare sus casas  
Porque para eso estoy,  
Pero este año iré mas lejos...  
Escuchen detenidamente mi canción:  
Aunque condenado debo decirles  
Sigo preocupado que este mal  
Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber  
Y cuartear cada año  
Sigo preguntándome cuando selecciono  
No pueda traer el final me temo  
Oh, sepan los peligros, lean las señales  
La historia alarmante muestra  
A nuestro Hogwarts que esta en peligro  
De externos enemigos mortales  
Y debemos unirnos dentro de ella  
O nos desmenuzaremos de dentro  
Ya les he dicho, ya los he prevenido  
Dejen que la selección comience…_

La selección empezó por orden alfabético. Al llegar a la b, pronunció Black, Sirius, un niño de 11 años con el pelo negro y los ojos grises muy guapo avanzó con porte decidido al taburete y se sentó rogando porqué le pusieran a Gryffindor.

M... un Black... supongo que tu destino está claro, con Slytherin. No por favor Slytherin no... Estás seguro? Ten en cuenta que ahí lograrías todas tus ambiciones y tienes las cualidades que necesitaban los alumnos de salazar... No, no Slytherin no! Quiero ir a Gryffinfor. Pero también tienes la valentía y el coraje que caracteriza a los Gryffindors... así que... Gryffindor!!

En la mesa de Gryffindor dieron gritos de alegría al sentarse Sirius.

Así colocaron después a Remus Lupin, al que, después de dudar entre Ravenclaw "por su gran inteligencia y el amor por los libros" lo envió a Gryffindor porque era "apto para las dos".

Al llegar a la p Peter Pettigrew fue enviado a Gryffindor y James Potter también.

Y de esta forma se hicieron amigos y formaron el grupo de cuatro chicos más famoso de todo Hogwarts conocido como "Los merodeadores"

FIN FLASHBACK

Pensando en esto, un chico se durmió feliz, porque sabía que su amistad era más fuerte que una simple disputa por un diario. Y decidió que al día siguiente iría a hablar con Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2: el perdón

Este es el segundo capítulo, he decidido subirlo aunque no tnga ningun review... uu para decriles que si relamente han leido la historia i/o les ha gustado, dejen un review aunque sea solo para decir: "leo tu historia" porque sino no continuare! lo siento pero lo único que gano con esto son los reviews y si no hay reviews... que gano?

en fin les dejo leer...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, el colegio, y todo lo relacionado con estos, es propiedad de J.K Rowling (aunque los mate a todos) y Warner Bross. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro solo para divertirme y que la gente se divierta leyendo.

SUEÑOS

Capitulo 2: el "Perdón"

Por: albetaxestergirl

Ese día amaneció extremadamente claro y soleado para ser el primer día de noviembre.

Remus se levantó con el presentimiento de que sería un buen día y se dispuso a ducharse y arreglarse para bajar a desayunar no sin antes despertar a sus compañeros, a los que prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar de la cama.

Cuando se estaba arreglando en el baño empezaron a aporrear la puerta porque llevaba ocupándolo más de media hora. Cuando se cansó de los gritos abrió la puerta y empezó a gritar:

pero se puede saber que te pasa, no puedes esperar ni 10 minutos o que?

El problema fue que al mirar al chico se dio cuenta de que era Sirius e intento arreglarlo pero no fue capaz.

lo siento Remus, tienes razón aparte de no tener sentimientos no tengo paciencia. Defectos... (y entró en el baño con una mueca indefinible, llena de dolor...)

diría que se ha enfadado Remus es que mira que gritar así... parecías... un animal rabioso...

si? cual?? un lobo quizás? (dijo este aun más enfadado)

James no supo que decir y Remus se largó dando un gran portazo

vaya humor por la mañana (comentó Peter)

Si, mejor bajemos a desayunar.

Remus paseando por los jardines...

"_Pero como he podido ser tan tonto se reprimía a si mismo. Se suponía que le tengo que pedir perdón y no se me ocurre otra cosa que gritarle como un... animal... así le había llamado james... realmente eso era lo que era un asqueroso licántropo, una especie de híbrido entre animal y hombre. _

_Cuando ocurrió en segundo se alejó de todo el mundo por miedo a hacer daño a sus compañeros pero sus amigos no le dejaron sobre todo Sirius le apoyó sin saber que era lo que pasaba y cuando se lo dijo lo acepto y le ayudó en todo. Y así se lo pagaba. Estaba seguro que había saltado así porque en dos días era luna llena y esos días el lobo que había en sus interior se desbocaba.._."

Con estos pensamientos se fue al gran comedor para poder arreglarlo todo. Sirius se merecía una explicación.

Pero al entrar allí no encontró a Sirius por ninguna parte. Solo estaban Peter y james desayunado, porque Sirius "no tenía hambre y iría directamente a clases"

"_Mierda!!"_ pensó Remus y se puso a desayunar pero no fue capaz de comer nada estaba demasiado preocupado y cuando faltaban aun 15 minutos para el inicio de las clases se fue hacia las mazmorras donde tenían la primera clase del día junto con Slytherin _"que día nos espera, un infierno total..."_.

Cundo llegó el profesor, Sirius no había llegado y se sentó junto a Peter ya que James siempre se sentaba con Sirius.

A los cinco minutos llegó Sirius con muy mala cara y los ojos levemente hinchados.

Lo siento profesor Slughorn es que no me encontraba demasiado bien y he pasado por la enfermería

Tranquilo señor Black, siéntese, la clase aún no había empezado.

Gracias (y se dispuso a sentar junto con james)

Buenos días alumnos, hoy tendréis que preparar la poción de invisibilidad. Es una poción bastante complicada pero ya están en séptimo y dentro de unos meses, harán sus exámenes de Éxtasis, y tendrán que hacerlo lo mejor posible puesto que decidirán su futuro.

Tienen las instrucciones en la pizarra. Empiecen por favor.

ah si, tienen una hora y media puesto que al final pasaré a comprobar cual es la poción mejor hecha. Contará nota así que intenten hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Remus era bastante bueno en pociones pero esta poción era realmente difícil y cuando añadió el último ingrediente, las patas de araña troceadas, en lugar de coger el tono azul añil que debería se puso de un color verde asqueroso.

Se giró y vio que sus dos compañeros tampoco lo habían logrado y James estaba gritando a Sirius el cual estaba con al mirada perdida y parecía no escuchar la reprimenda de su amigo por haber olvidado poner las lágrimas de sirena.

Remus se sentía tan mal, estaba seguro de que había llorado, todo por su maldita culpa y no sabía como iba a solucionarlo.

De pronto una voz le saco de su ensimismamiento...

- Alumnos se acabó el tempo ahora iré pasando a ver como les ha ido.

El profesor fue pasando por todos los calderos y ciertamente nadie lo había conseguido. Es mas Crabbe y Goyle lo único que habían conseguido era hacer explotar el caldero pringando de la asquerosa substancia a sus compañeros y a ellos mismos. Sin embargo hubo una que le convenció...

Evans su poción ha cogido el color azul añil perfecto, no esperaba menos de usted (y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa). Ya todos sabían que era su alumna favorita).

Siguió revisando los calderos pero ninguno había logrado hacerla perfecta. Siquiera Snape que no tenía el tono correcto del todo.

Así que los alumnos salieron del aula.

Asquerosa sangre sucia, está claro que es una enchufada, su poción no era mejor que la mía pero como es hija de muggles se compadecen.

que has dicho? (saltó James acorralándole contra la pared)

Sus amigos de Slytherin no lograron ayudarle porque los demás merodeadores también estaban allí y era mejor no intrometerse. (al fin y al cabo los Slytherin no eran elegidos por su valentía y lealtad)

Potter suéltalo.

pero Lily, te llamo eso. no puedo permitirlo

Potter, se perfectamente como me ha llamado, pero nadie te ha pedido que me defendieras y Potter no vuelvas a llamarme Lily para ti soy Evans entendido???

Y se fue hacia su próxima clase dejando a un James totalmente desorientado y hundido.

pero que le pasa a esta chica, la defiendo del capullo de Snivelus y encima me lo hecha en cara?

James no es tu culpa es que la chica es rara (dijo Peter)

No es que sea rara es que a las chicas no hay quien las entienda, y eso que he salido con muchas...

Querrás decir que te has acostado con muchas no?

y a ti que mas te da?

Nada, era sólo una aclaración

pues resérvate tus aclaraciones porqué no me interesan.

chicos por favor, vaya forma de ayudar no sabéis hacer otra cosa que no sea pelearse? (Los chicos se miraron pero no dijeron nada)

- Deberíamos ir a la clase de transformaciones, ya sabéis que Macgonagall se enfada mucho si te retrasas.

Tienes razón Peter vamos.

Las clases de la mañana acabaron sin más incidentes y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a llenar sus estómagos.

El ambiente entre ellos era bastante incómodo y la tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

James estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Peter se dedicaba a comer en silencio y Remus y Sirius no se dirigían la palabra.

Al final acabaron de comer y se fueron a hacer los deberes que les habían puesto de pociones, transformaciones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras que eran las asignaturas de aquel día.

Por la noche, Sirius les dijo que tenía que trabajar mucho porque no había acabado el ensayo de herbología y que ya les pediría algo para cenar a los elfos de las cocinas. Así que los otros tres bajaron a cenar.

De mientras Sirius se fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo no tenía ganas de cenar pero tampoco de quedarse solo en la sala común.

Iba por le castillo sin rumbo pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Remus.

"_Era uno de sus mejores amigos y le quería mucho, al igual que a James pero era una amistad diferente, James era como un hermano. Sin embargo con Remus intentaba que no sufriera y por eso lo protegía de todo y le daba su cariño puesto que lo pasaba muy mal por su "problema lunar" (como le gustaba llamarlo). _

_Y ahora no podía encajar que estuvieran enfadados, lo necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba esas sonrisas de apoyo, esos ojos dorados que daban luz en momentos de oscuridad... _

_Sin siquiera darse cuenta llego a la torre de astronomía y miro el cielo y recordó que dentro de dos días era luna llena y una gran tristeza se apoderó de él; lo acompañaría esta vez?" _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

pues aqi está el capítulo después de mucho tiempo.. arriba les he explicado xq... en fin lo dicho...

si qieren segir leyendo dejn reviews o no continuare!!!

un beso

- albetachestergirl -


	3. Chapter 3: el otro lado de la luna

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, el colegio, y todo lo relacionado con estos, es propiedad de J.K Rowling (aunque los mate a todos) y Warner Bross. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro solo para divertirme y que la gente se divierta leyendo.

SUEÑOS

Capitulo 3: "El otro lado de la luna"

Por: albetaxestergirl

El día pasó lentamente, como si de una neblina se tratara, una pesadilla de la que todos querían despertar...

Sirius salió a los jardines del colegio para pasear un rato y descansar bajo su árbol favorito, al lado del lago. Estaba tumbado en la hierba cuando una persona se abalanzó sobre él:

- Hola James que quieres?

- nada, te vi aquí y digo voy a hablar con ese chico que me resulta familiar, quién será? ah sí! mi mejor amigo desde hace (y empezó a contar con los dedos) seis años y vive conmigo!!! que cosa más rara querer hablar contigo...

- jajajaja lo siento James es que estaba medio dormido y me asustaste que tal?

- bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

- porque lo dices??

- hoy estas un poco espeso no? a ver... dos de mis amigos no se hablan y la chica que mes gusta me desprecia, mi vida es magnífica vamos!

- preferiría no hablar del tema de Remus (al nombrar ese nombre su sonrisa desapareció), yo no le hecho nada para que me trate así...

- Sirius estoy seguro que no lo hizo queriendo, debe estar estresado o algo ya verás como todo se arregla.

- ojalá... y bueno lo de Evans no te preocupes... hay muchos peces en el mar...

- jajajaja si eso si, pero no como Lily, ella es... especial... y tu que? llevas mucho sin salir con ninguna chica... acaso se ha acabado el encanto Black?

- Eso nunca!!! tienes razón mi club de fans debe estar destrozado, hay que actuar de inmediato (dijo poniendo su conquistadora sonrisa)

- veo que ya estás de mejor humor

- si, pero lo estaría más si...

- estás pensando lo mismo que yo??

(Los dos chicos se miraron con esa sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno...)

Una hora más tarde dos muchachos volvían a su sala común aguantándose la barriga que les dolía de tanto reírse.

- Fue fantástico padfoot, viste su cara cuando al coger el libro de pociones le cayó el líquido de la Bubotubérculos y sus manos se llenaron de grandes pústulas azules...

- si era increíble, me vengué por lo del otro día de Lily (su cara se ensombreció)

- James no te preocupes ahora por eso, además recuerda que aun falta la segunda parte de nuestro plan

- es verdad, cojamos la capa y vayamos rápido que no me lo quiero perder

Diez minutos después se abría la puerta y dos chicos salían corriendo hacia las mazmorras donde estaban situadas las habitaciones de los slytherins.

Cuando llegaron al pasadizo que llevaba a la sala común de las serpientes se pusieron la capa invisible por encima para poder disfrutar del espectáculo sin ser vistos.

Éste no se demoro demasiado.

Vieron entrar a Snape con las manos vendadas de muy mal humor. (Seguramente venía de la enfermería). Minutos más tarde se oyó un grito

- Black y Potter os juro que lo pagaréis mal nacidos.

Y empezó a criticarlos en voz muy baja...

- la pagaréis, esto no se va a quedar así, malditos amigos de los sangre sucia.

Tras este comentario James hizo el amago de ir en su busca y hacerle tragar sus palabras pero Sirius lo retuvo, no podía empezar a echar hechizos a un slytherin rodeado de todos sus amigos, pues acabarían muy mal parados.

Suerte que no lo hizo porque en ese momento apareció por el otro lado del pasadizo un grupo de slytherin's encabezado por Lucius Malfoy (un chico de diecisiete años con el pelo color rubio blanquecino, unos ojos grises muy fríos y la piel tremendamente blanca)

- Severus, se puede saber porque gritas así? estoy seguro que ya todo Hogwarts te ha oído.

- Lucius fueron ellos no se contentaron con hacerme esto en las manos (dijo mostrando sus manos), que decidieron meter un escarbato n mi habitación y la destrozó toda buscando algo valioso.

- tranquilo Severus ellos pagaran caro, ahora no te preocupes por esto, vayamos a dentro.

Y el grupo junto con Snape entró en su sala común.

Al mismo tiempo los "bromistas" salían de su escondite detrás de una columna y se dirigieron a su sala común.

- Sirius a que crees que se referían a eso de que lo "pagaríamos caro"

- no lo sé james, pero hemos de ir con cuidado, tratándose de los slytherin no puede tratarse de nada bueno.

Los chicos pasaron toda la tarde haciendo los deberes en la sala común pero no había ni rastro de Remus y Peter, posiblemente estarían en la biblioteca.

Cuando acabó la cena Remus se despidió de sus amigos porque como cada luna llena debía ir a la enfermería para que la señora pomfrey (la enfermera) lo acompañara hasta la casa de los gritos donde se transformaba sin peligro.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que no las pasaba solo sino que sus tres amigos lo acompañaban en su forma animal puesto que eran animagos.

- Bien chicos hasta luego

- hasta luego dijeron todos excepto Sirius

Remus se lo quedo mirando durante un rato para decirle después:

- Sirius, si no vienes lo entenderé... solo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho.

Y se fue con la cabeza gacha.

Media hora antes de las doce, cuando la luna llena estaría completa, dos siluetas salían del colegio para dirigirse a la casa de los gritos donde se llevaría a cabo la transformación.

Unos minutos después la silueta más pequeña volvía al colegio.

De mientras en la sala común un perro negro iba de un lado a otro, pensando en ir o no ir. Sus instintos de perro le llamaban al oír los gritos de la transformación, pues se lo pasaba realmente bien con sus amigos. Pero su corazón humano solo encontraba rencor, al fin y al cabo porque tenía que ayudarlo si el lo había tratado así??

Finalmente ganaron sus instintos como perro y salió de la sala común para dirigirse a los jardines intentado hacer el mínimo ruido, lo que era bastante fácil porque en su forma canina era más sigiloso.

Al llegar a los jardines cogió un palo y lo incrustó en el nudo del sauce boxeador (árbol que plantaron para esconder el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a la casa de los gritos, ya que se dedicaba a golpear a cualquiera que se acercara), siguió andando por el pasadizo hasta llegar a la casa.

Subió las escaleras y empezó a escuchar gritos ahogados, pero no eran los propios de la transformación; mas bien eran gritos de dolor, de tristeza, lamentación...

_Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the star_t...

_Subo a encontrarte, _

_a decirte que lo siento  
Tu no sabes cuan adorable eres.  
Tuve que encontrarte, _

_decirte que te necesito  
Y decirte que fui yo quien te alejó.  
Dime tus secretos, _

_y hazme tus preguntas  
Oh Volvamos a empezar..._

_The scientist -coldplay-_

Finalmente llegó a la habitación de donde procedían los gritos y encontró al lobo acurrucado en una esquina del suelo con una profunda tristeza. A Sirius esa imagen lo conmovió y entró. De pronto el lobo alzó las orejas, se levantó y le lamió el hocico como pidiéndole perdón, a lo que el perro respondió enseñándole los dientes como en una sonrisa (con lo que quería expresar, te perdono pero por esta vez). Con este gesto el lobo se puso feliz y se lanzó encima del perro para lamerle toda la cara.

Después de que los cuatro animales lo celebraran, Sirius abrió la puerta y los invitó a salir. Los otro dos animagos se miraron con temor pero aceptaron al ver la velocidad a la que se movía la cola del lobo (estaba MUY contento).

A la luz de la luna se podía observar un extraño grupo de animales formado por: un gran lobo, un precioso alce (James), una pequeña rata (Peter) y un gran perro negro lanudo (Sirius). Éstos caminaban tranquilamente por Hogsmeade y se perseguían de un lado a otro. Por fin todo volvía a ser como antes y paradójicamente la luna les había ayudado a lograrlo. Al fin y al cabo no todo es bueno o malo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aqui esta el tercer cap! gracias a los que han dejado reviews! la contestación en un review dirigido hacia mi!!! bsitos!!!


	4. Chapter 4: vacaciones

Volví!! siento haber tardado tanto.. pero lo escribo a la vez que voy publicando... y hay veces q la inspiracion se va y tarda en vovler... como ahora :S pero no os preocupeis xq pienso acabar la historia!!!

bien aqui esta el cuarto "capítulo" si es que se le puede llamar así... es mas bien un puente con el resto de la historia pues ya estams casi en la mitad y todo lo que pone es importante para el resto...

por cierto al final los reviews os los contestare con el reply a vuestro mail!! y si hay alguno anonimo... ya vere!!!

dios q pesada m pongo...no?? sorry les dejo leer!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, el colegio, y todo lo relacionado con estos, es propiedad de J.K Rowling (aunque los mate a todos) y Warner Bross. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro solo para divertirme y que la gente se divierta leyendo.

SUEÑOS

Capitulo 4: navidad

Por: albetachestergirl

Por fin los merodeadores volvían a estar unidos.

Los días pasaron llenos de buenos momentos, bromas y otras diversiones.

Después del perdón la amistad del lobo y el perro se había hecho más fuerte y estaban mas unidos, porque sabían que si se separaban la luz de la felicidad desparecería.

Ese día Sirius Black volvía a ser el conquistador nato que era.

Había quedado con Melissa Stand, una Gryffindor preciosa con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos color miel.

"Están besándose. Un beso apasionado pero vacío, sin sentimientos. De golpe, el beso se tornamás intenso y un remolino de sentimientos se revuelven en su estómago.

Al abrir los ojos su mirada se topa con unos ojos dorados, se aparta y ve que el pelo se ha acortado.

Ya no es Melissa a quien estaba besando, es la imagen de otra persona..."

En una habitación un chico se despierta sobresaltado y el único sonido que sale de sus labios es: "Remus..."

(-)

Pronto llegan las navidades, y con ellas, el frío se apodera del colegio.

Los merodeadores se preparan para estas vacaciones en familia.

"Familia. Él las pasaría con los Potter, no es que estuviera triste por eso, pues los quería como a su propia familia, pero le entristecía el no tener una familia propia.

Se había escapado de su casa. La convivencia con los Black cada vez se hacía más insoportable, su familia lo detestaba porque era un traidor a la sangre limpia, esos "ideales" estúpidos.

Él el era un gryffindor y su amigos (los cuales eran detestados por sus padres) eran lo mas importante para él.

No estaba dispuesto a ceder, así que tuvo que dejar su casa, desheredado, prácticamente pobre, Sino hubiera sido por la herencia que le dejo su tio Alphrad, otro Black que había "deshonrado" a la familia."

Llegó el día de marcharse del colegio. Cogerían el expreso de Hogwarts que los llevaría hasta la estación de king cross en Londres.

Remus se iba a la casa de campo de sus padres, a las afueras de Londres, en un pueblo llamado Seventown

Peter las pasaría en la casa que tenían en Londres con toda su familia.

Y James las pasaría junto con Sirius y el resto de su familia en al mansión de los Potter.

(-)

Los días pasaron lentamente en la mansión Potter.

Sirius y James se pasaban los días practicando quidditch, maquinando nuevas bromas para Snivellus y los demás Slytherin y carteándose con los otros dos merodeadores.

Finalmente llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin del cap!!! dejen reviews!! plis!! me hacen muy feliz y m motivan!! bss y gracias!!


	5. Chapter 5: vuelta a Hogwarts y un encu

hola chicas!! he vuelkto despues de muxo tiempo, no tengo perdon!! UU xo es que he tenido muxo trabajo en la unviersidad y dentro de dos semanas empiezo examenes pero prometo no tardar mas de un mes en actualizar.

Espero que les guste el cap. Igual notan un poco extraño a sirius pero ya se vera el porque!! les dejo leer!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, el colegio, y todo lo relacionado con estos, es propiedad de J.K Rowling (aunque los mate a todos) y Warner Bross. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro solo para divertirme y que la gente se divierta leyendo.

SUEÑOS

Capitulo 5: vuelta a Hogwarts y un encuentro inesperado

Por: albetachestergirl

Las 11 menos diez de la mañana. Dos chicos entraban en la estación de king's cross corriendo y armando un gran alboroto

- maldición james corre!! que no llegamos!!

- es lo que hago Sirius esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado una hora mirándote en el maldito espejo!

- que a ti no te importe tu imagen , no es mi problema, pero yo tengo que estar perfecto

- por merlín, que estás como una cabra!

Llegaron al andén 9 y ¾ cuando tan solo faltaban 5 minutos y lo atravesaron rápidamente. Subieron al tren y se pusieron a buscar a sus amigos,

Los encontraron en el compartimento mas alejado del pasillo y de los slytherins.

- hola chicos como es que tardaron tanto? pregunto un chico regordete

- hola (dijo sin prácticamente aire) nuestro querido perro pulgoso que ama más a su imagen que a mi integridad física y me hace correr como un condenado!

- no exageres jamsie! (decía el otro mirándose en un pequeño espejo y colocándose bien el pelo) - Estoy bien Remus?

Remus se lo quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa.

- aish Sirius nunca cambiarás... Oye james creo que tu lechuza esta al borde del paro cardíaco...

Todos se giraron hacia donde estaba señalando y era cierto. La jaula estaba tirada en el suelo y la lechuza no paraba de gorjear débilmente con todas las plumas erizadas y mal puestas.

- òliva!! estás bien??

A lo que la lechuza respondió con un fuerte picotazo en el dedo

- ah!! te mato Sirius Black!!has hecho que mi lechuza coja instintos asesinos hacia su queridísimo amo!

Y siguió gritando sandeces.

- m... James podrías dejar de gritar? es que Sirius ha aprovechado para escabullirse fuera del compartimento y ni Peter ni yo queremos acabar con dolor de cabeza...

- eh? si si! os juro que las pagará... en fin que tal todo?

Los chicos se enzarzaron en una conversación que duró casi todo el viaje, en el que Sirius no volvió a aparecer por el compartimento y no lo vieron hasta que llegaron al castillo momento en que Sirius le pidió perdón y los dos se abrazaron como los buenos hermanos que eran...

(-)

Las clases empezaron al día siguiente. La primera clase del día era herbología junto a los Ravenclaws. Se dirigían hacia los invernaderos cuando una chica los interrumpió.

- REMUS!! que alegría verte!! y se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo y quedando en una posición comprometida.

- Hola Alex! que tal el viaje? le pregunto ayudándola a levantarse y con una GRAN sonrisa.

Los demás merodeadores tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

- m... Remus... no es por interrumpir pero quien es esta chica?? (james)

- si, por lo que parece es alguien de confianza no? (Sirius)

- ajá... (Peter) (NA: no, nada mas inteligente sale de su boca...)

- Ah chicos perdonad! esta es Alexander Pritt, va a Ravenclaw un curso menor que nosotros y la conocí en Seventown, el pueblo dónde pasé las navidades con mis padres, se me olvidó comentarles nada... (dijo acariciándose la nuca)

La chica era realmente guapa, pelo moreno rizado hasta la cintura los ojos de color verde, nariz pequeña, labios finos, bastante blanca de piel y un bonito tipo ni muy baja ni demasiado alta.

- ah! encantado!! y uno a uno fue saludando a la chica.

- Lo mismo digo, en fin tengo que irme a clase!! adiós chicos!! luego nos vemos Rem!

Y la chica se fue en dirección al castillo.

- Mira que callado se lo tenía nuestro lobito... Os habéis besado? preguntó Sirius

- aish no digan tonterías Alex es mi amiga nada más, vayamos a clase si no queréis llegar tarde.

La clase pasó lentamente para Remus pues no paraban con sus preguntitas sobre su amiga, sobretodo Sirius y cuando acabó se marchó solo para ir a comer.

Pero por otra parte estaba contento por fin Sirius lo trataba como siempre... antes de vacaciones estuvo prácticamente dos semanas sin hablarle y cuando se lo encontraba evitaba sus miradas... no entendía su antiguo comportamiento pero decidió olvidarlo pues ahora ya era el de siempre.

que es lo que le pasaba a sirius? quien es esta chica?? y que relacion tiene con remus? que pasara?

todo esto y muxo mas en le sigiente capitulo!! (que ya he dixo q intentare subir lo mas rapido posible)

dejen REVIEWS! porfavor me hacen muuuuuuuuuu feliz!!! Bsitos

-albetachestergirl-


	6. Chapter 6: la reunión de prefectos

He vuelto! si lo siento mucho pero los estudios no me fueron demasiado bien (tengo que estudiar en verano) y no tenía ganas de escribir pero esto es algo que me prometí a mi misma y lo cumpliré tardando más o menos.

Tan solo espero que haya gente que aún quiera seguir leyendo la historia... si es el caso aquí os dejo el capítulo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, el colegio, y todo lo relacionado con estos, es propiedad de J.K Rowling (aunque haya matado a la mitad) y a Warner Bross.

Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro solo para divertirme y que la gente se divierta leyendo.

SUEÑOS

Capitulo 6: la reunión de prefectos

Por: albetachestergirl

Al cabo de unas semanas quedó claro que Remus y Alex eran muy buenos amigos y a la mayoría de merodeadores parecía no importarles; la chica era muy simpática y les daba un montón de ideas para molestar a las serpientes. Pero había uno al que no le hacía demasiada gracia...

Los chicos bajaban a desayunar cuando Lily se les acercó:

- Remus tenemos que ir a una reunión de prefectos ahora, vienes??

- Ah si Lily ya mismo voy

- Perfecto, te espero fuera (y se fue sin siquiera mirar a los demás).

- No lo entiendo a ti te llama por tu nombre y de mi pasa como si no existiera –dijo james totalmente abatido- que injusto.

- No se james igual si cambiaras un poco... bueno me tengo q ir nos vemos en clase adiós chicos!

- Cambiar? si yo ya soy perfecto! –dijo mirándolo como si estuviera loco-

- Si, cambiar, otro día lo hablamos porque ya veo q necesitaré mucho tiempo para que lo entiendas-suspiro-

- Pero éste de que va???

- Jajaja anda vamos a almorzar James (dijo Sirius)

- Si, porfavor, me muero de hambre (dijo Peter)

[En la reunión

- Veréis alumnos les hemos convocado para decirles que hemos decidido hacer un baile de invierno puesto que sabemos que son momentos difíciles para la comunidad mágica y queremos fomentar la felicidad y el amor entre los estudiantes (dijo Dumbledore)

Y empezaron a explicarles como se haría q cursos irían y mas cosas del estilo como decidir el grupo de música.

- Así que por favor que cada prefecto se encargue de organizar y hablar con sus compañeros de curso, de todas formas se colgará un papel explicándolo todo ahora vayan a clases puesto que no les da tiempo de desayunar. (dijo Macgonagall).

Los alumnos salieron del aula donde se habían congregado y corrieron pues prácticamente no llegaban ni a la primera clase.

Lily y Remus llegaron al aula de Historia de la magia junto con Ravenclaw y el profesor Binns no les dijo nada de su retraso pues ni siquiera se había percatado de que alguien había entrado en clase.

Lily se fue a sentar con sus amigas y Remus al lado de Sirius.

En cuanto Remus se sentó, le empezaron a preguntar el motivo de la reunión y se los explicó brevemente, pues estaban en clase y Remus era un chico responsable.

(-)

Llegó la hora de comer, ya todo el colegio se había enterado de lo del baile y las chicas comentaban entusiasmadas los vestidos que se pondrían, con que chico le gustaría ir...

En el grupo de merodeadores también era éste el tema de conversación:

- Odio estos bailes

- Porque dices eso Peter?

- Porque siempre acabo yendo solo o con chicas que solo me acompañan para estar cerca de vosotros y después me abandonan (NA: eso te pasa por ser una rata traidora) en cambio tu Sirius puedes elegir.

- Bueno eso es cierto pero a veces me agobian tantas chicas uffff...

- A mí con la única que me gustaría ir es con Lily pero seguro que no se presta a ello. y tu Remus con quien iras?

- Seguro que va con esa Alex no??

- Remus se quedó mirando fijamente a Sirius le había sorprendido el tono- pues aún no se con quien iré pero posiblemente se lo pida a ella.

En ese momento, como si la estuvieran invocando apareció Alex por la puerta del Gran comedor y Sirius nada más ver que se dirigía hacia ellos gritando no se que del baile se escabulló dando una tonta excusa.

"Esa chica no le gustaba: le caía bien a todo el mundo, era guapa y además era muy amiga de Remus, seguro que la invitaba al baile y él tendría que ir con alguna de sus pesadas fan que se pasaban toda la noche mirándolo como si fuera una obra de arte... Cuando él en realidad preferiría ir con Remus... Pero en que estaba pensando?? Remus es tu amigo, tu AMIGO (se repetía mentalmente...) pero como vaya con ella me la cargo... Dios, ese odio que sentía eran celos?? Se estaba volviendo loco; primero el sueño, ahora los celos..."

Aunque si Sirius no se hubiera ido se hubiera enterado de que el ir con Remus al baile no entraba entre los planes de Alexandra...

[FLASHBACK:

- Hola chicos!!

- Hola Alex que tal?? (dijo Peter)

- Con quien van a ir al baile??

- Pues a mi me gustaría ir con Lily pero no creo que me haga caso aunque me ponga de rodillas y la persiga por todo el pasillo (dijo James con una mirada triste)

- Dios James estas fatal eh?? a ver cuantas veces le has pedido que salga contigo en lo que va de año??

- No lo se Alex, unas cuantas

- Si mis cálculos no me fallan 125 veces (dijo Remus)

- Cuantas??? va en serio??

- Si (dijeron Remus y Peter al unísono)

- Vale ya se lo que vamos a hacer, no le vas a pedir a Lily que vaya al baile contigo

- Que?? (dijo un James perplejo)

- No, vas a ir conmigo. Y además vamos a tener que cambiar algunas cosas de tu comportamiento.

- Yo opino lo mismo (la secundó Remus)

- Que manía os ha entrado hoy con lo de que tengo que cambiar!!!

- Quieres q Lily te haga caso una vez en tu vida o no??

- Claro

- Pues entonces escucha...

(Y les contó su magnífico plan)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo.

Con quien ira al baile Alex? Cual es el plan infalible? que habrá de cambiar james??

Eso y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo (que intentaré escribir y subir lo más rápido posible)

Besos y dejen reviews!!

--albetachestergirl--


	7. Chapter 7: el baile de Invierno

Bueno, simplemente decirles que aquí esta el séptimo capítulo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Espero que les guste!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, el colegio, y todo lo relacionado con estos, es propiedad de J.K Rowling (aunque haya matado a la mitad) y Warner Bross. 

Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro solo para divertirme y que la gente se divierta leyendo.

SUEÑOS

Capítulo 7: el baile de Invierno

Por: albetachestergirl

Por fin el día de tan esperado baile había llegado.

Las clases habían acabado ya y todos los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones arreglándose para el baile.

Sin embargo, en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso tan solo se encontraban Peter, James y Remus. Sirius no daba señales de vida pero suponían que estaría con alguna de las muchísimas fans que tenía pasando un "buen rato" como lo llamaba Sirius.

En ese momento James salía del cuarto de baño con el pelo mojado y se miraba en el gran espejo que tenían.

- De veras chicos, no puedo entender como Lily se resiste a este cuerpo.

- Anda James calla y acaba de arreglarte que nosotros aún nos tenemos que duchar.

Justo cuando salía Remus de la ducha ya cambiado, apareció Sirius que se metió en el baño prácticamente sin saludar, alegando que no había tiempo y haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Peter por robarle el turno.

Al fin estaban los cuatro arreglados y bajaron por las escaleras hacia la sala común dónde habían quedado con sus respectivas parejas.

Sirius iba con una túnica negra con ribetes plateados en los bordes y el pelo suelto que había dejado crecer.

Remus por su parte, iba con una túnica dorada como sus ojos y el cabello corto.

James llevaba una túnica verde botella y el cabello tan desordenado como siempre (aun con los numerables intentos que había hecho por domarlo.)

Por ultimo Peter llevaba una túnica azul oscuro muy ancha y el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta (intentando imitar a Sirius).

Llegaron a la sala común y Sirius se fue pues iba con una chica de Hufflepuff. Al salir la vio, Alex estaba ahí esperando a Remus y pasó por su lado sin siquiera saludarla.

Ella aprovechó su salida para entrar en la sala y encontrase con su pareja.

Iba con un vestido naranja pálido palabra de honor que resaltaba sus ojos verdes y estilizaba su figura. De zapatos llevaba unas sandalias de tacón fino blancas. Y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño dejando sueltos algunos mechones rizados.

Sonrió al ver a James que le ofreció su brazo no sin antes decirle lo preciosa que iba y saludó a Remus, a Peter y a su pareja, Martha Collins una Gryffindor de sexto curso bajita con un vestido azul claro y el pelo recogido.

En ese momento bajó por las escaleras Lily Evans con un vestido color rojo fuego muy ceñido de tirantes finos y con un poco de vuelo en la base. El pelo totalmente suelto y liso (siempre llevaba coleta) y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Enseguida Remus, su pareja, se acercó y le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones.

"_Cuando Remus le pidió ir al baile juntos le sorprendió y estuvo tentada a decirle que no pero después lo pensó mejor, al fin y al cabo estudiaban a veces juntos y desde que eran los dos prefectos lo había conocido mejor y le parecía un chico muy agradable, inteligente, maduro y responsable. Por lo que no acaba de entender como siendo así tenia esos mequetrefes como amigos. James, eso también le preocupó y se lo hizo saber."_

[FLASHBACK

- Hola Remus ¿que tal?

- Hola Lily, bien, en realidad venía a hablar contigo

- Tu dirás (Remus se frotó nervioso las manos pero el ver su sonrisa le tranquilizó y continuó hablando).

- Pues quería preguntarte si tienes pareja para el baile.

- No tengo pareja, me lo han pedido pero aún no les he dado una contestación

- Perfecto porque...

- Pero si pretendes que vaya con el arrogante de Potter estás muy equivocado (dijo dando énfasis a la palabra muy)

- Jajajaja no, en realidad quería pedirte que fueras conmigo... (Lily se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa) en plan amigos claro.

- Pues estaría bien, pero temo por tu salud. ¿sabes lo que podría hacerte Potter si se entera, por muy amigos que seáis?

- Ah, por eso tranquila él lo sabe y está totalmente de acuerdo, aunque no lo creas ha madurado un poco y que quede entre nosotros ya no se cree tanto el ombligo del mundo. (ahora si que la cara de Lily era toda un poema)

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Completamente

- ¿Y eso significa que dejará de acosarme?

- Eso creo

- Por fin! (y en la cabeza de Lily empezó a oírse en coro un ALELUYA ALELUYA!) pues entonces vamos juntos. Adiós Remus.

- Adiós Lily.

Y ahí estaban, saliendo de la sala común con sus respectivas parejas Peter y Martha delante, Remus y Lily siguiéndolos y cerrando la marcha Alex con James el cual recibió un codazo de parte de la morena.

- ¡Au¿estás tonta?

- No, era tan solo para que dejaras de babear.

- Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, Lily está preciosa.

Al rato llegaron al gran comedor.

Estaba magníficamente decorado, las mesas de las cuatro casas habían sido substituidas por pequeñas mesas de unas diez personas. Dónde tenía que estar la mesa de los profesores había un gran escenario en el que tocaría el grupo de música y en un lateral había una mesa muy larga que contenía las bebidas.

Los seis se fueron a sentar a una mesa y enseguida Dumbledore hizo que apareciera la comida que estaba muy buena, realmente los elfos domésticos se habían esmerado en cocinarla.

En la mesa se habían puesto a hablar a grupos. Lily estaba discutiendo con James sobre la importancia de los Éxtasis y Remus la secundaba y acabaron hablando de lo que estudiarían al salir de Hogwarts.

Remus no lo tenía muy claro y Lily y James se sorprendieron al enterarse de que los dos querían estudiar para auror.

En ese momento se les acercó Alex para preguntarles de que hablaban y ella dijo que aunque no lo tenía muy claro le gustaría estudiar medimagia o algo relacionado con criaturas mágicas ya que era su materia favorita.

De pronto empezó a sonar la música y Remus le preguntó a Lily si le importaba que sacara a bailar a Alex y esta dijo que para nada así que se fueron hacia la pista de baile.

Fue en ese fatídico momento cuando entró Sirius al gran comedor y se le contrajo el estómago al ver bailando juntos y abrazados a Alex y a Remus _"a SU Remus"_ al compás de la canción que estaba sonando.

Desvió la mirada y se dirigió a la mesa dónde estaban todas las bebidas y se llenó el vaso de ponche "sin alcohol" o eso era lo que creían los profesores, puesto que lo habían modificado unos compañeros de Huffelpuff.

Se fue hacia una mesa llena de chicas mostrando su mejor sonrisa y sacó a bailar a una chica rubia muy guapa de la cual no recordaba el nombre pero que más daba, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el de su acompañante a la que no veía desde que salieron del aula vacía.

"_Supongo que estaba explicando a sus amigas los pormenores de su cita con el gran Sirius Black ahora eso no era mas que una endemoniada ironía, él solo querría estar con una persona y él estaba demasiado ocupado bailando con esa... maldición!!"_

Empezó a besar con fuerza a la chica, para arrastrarla luego a la zona de bebidas, robarse una botella de whisky de fuego sin que le vieran los profesores y llevársela a un sitio donde "tuvieran mas intimidad" tal como se lo había sugerido a su compañera a lo que ella respondió con una risita tonta.

En otro lado del comedor una alegre Lily reía ante las ocurrencias de James a la hora de hacer bromas:

- No puedo creer que hicierais eso

- Pues creetelo, aunque se lo tenía bien merecido no pueden ir por la vida de superiores esas serpientes.

- Pues hoy vas muy conjuntado con ellos (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

- Bueno el verde es un color que me gusta ¿sabes? y le queda perfecto a tus ojos. Son realmente hermosos.

De golpe las risas de Lily cesaron para dejar escapar un casi murmurado gracias.

- ¿Te apetece bailar? (Lily asintió agradeciéndole el ofrecimiento pues se había puesto levemente sonrojada)

Así que se dirigieron a la pista de baile y estuvieron un buen rato bailando hasta que Lily le pidió por favor que descansaran pues los tacones la estaban matando, así que aprovecharon para llenar sus vasos e ir hacia la mesa y sentarse.

- Sabes Potter no eres tan insoportable como creía

- Me alegro que pienses eso y si me dejaras creo que hasta podría caerte bien

- Jajajaja creo que eso es demasiado osado por tu parte

- Mira en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade vamos juntos y pasamos la tarde, si después de eso sigues pensando que solo soy el arrogante de Potter haré lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Y si por mera casualidad perdiera yo?

- Si ocurriese eso, ya me lo pensaría. Ahora. ¿cerramos el pacto? o ¿tienes miedo de perder?

- Soy una Gryffindor, yo no tengo miedo (y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía, seguramente alentada por el alcohol)

[En otra parte del comedor

Sirius entra cogido con un brazo a la chica rubia con la que se había marchado y sosteniendo la botella de whisky medio vacía con la otra mano y se dirige hacia su amigo Remus que está nada mas ni nada menos que con "esa"

- Hola amigo del alma (y le abraza efusivamente)

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Sirius¿Estás borracho?

- ¿Yo¿borracho?

- Anda vamos afuera a que te de el aire. Gracias por cuidarlo Jessica

- ¡Ah! ese era su nombre (susurra Sirius)

- Vamos Sirius que te ayudo (dice Alex cogiéndolo del otro brazo)

- No, yo no necesito ayuda y menos la tuya (y la aparta bruscamente)

- Mmm... de acuerdo¿Remus puedes encargarte tu solo?

- Si, Alex lo siento el va borracho no sabe lo que dice...

- Si lo sabe, pero tranquilo Remus estoy bien, buenas noches. (y se va dejándolos solos)

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el anterior capítulo. Fueron 6 reviews y eso para mi es mucho en serio muchísimas gracias. Por cierto los que eran anónimos los contestaré en un review dirigido hacia mi! 

besitos!!

--albetachestergirl--


	8. Chapter 8: el partido de quidditch

Bueno pues después de un mes como es costumbre... aquí estoy.

Bien este capítulo va dedicado a Francisco que me ayudó a redactar el partido de quidditch pues yo no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Gracias!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, el colegio, y todo lo relacionado con estos, es propiedad de J.K Rowling (aunque haya matado a la mitad) y a Warner Bross. 

Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro solo para divertirme y que la gente se divierta leyendo.

SUEÑOS

Capítulo 8: el partido de quidditch

Por: albetachestergirl

Si, Alex lo siento el va borracho no sabe lo que dice...

Si lo sabe pero tranquilo Remus, estoy bien, buenas noches. (y se va dejándolos solos)

(----)

Remus se gira hacia Sirius:

- ¿Pero se puede saber porque coño le has dicho eso¿Tu quien te crees que eres¡ella solo intentaba ayudarte!

- Yo...

- No sirius, no está bien que trates a la gente así, para ti igual no es nada más que otra chica con la que puedes pasar un rato pero para mi ella es importante. (esas palabras calan hondo en el corazón de Sirius)

- Claro que te importa por eso te pasas todo el día con ella y ha sido tu pareja en el baile...

- Te equivocas ella ha ido con James.

- Pero yo os vi bailando juntos...

- Claro todo formaba parte del plan de Alex: yo iba con Lily, le decía que James había cambiado, él se comportaba como dios manda y nosotros nos escabullíamos para dejarlos solos.

- Entiendo... (y un brillito de esperanza se agolpa en su interior)

- Bueno pero sigo sin entender porque actúas así con ella.

- Yo... yo verás tú...

- ¿Me lo vas a decir de una buena vez o que?

- Yo vale... yo... ¡TENÍA CELOS! ya está ya lo he dicho...

- ¿Que¿en serio? no se nunca pensé que te pudiera gustar Alex ...

- No es lo que piensas... ¿es que todavía no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tenía celos de ti... Remus¿tú me gustas vale? y no tengo ni idea del porque pero no puedo evitarlo (dijo tapándose la cara con las manos y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos)

- Yo... Sirius no sé que decir... bueno tu y yo somos amigos y te tengo mucho aprecio pero...

- No hace falta que digas más.

Y Sirius se va intentando andar lo mas recto posible que le permitía su terrible borrachera. A los pocos pasos una solitaria lágrima se desliza por su mejilla acabando con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Remus se queda parado viendo como se marcha y no puedo evitar la sensación de un gran nudo formándose en su estómago...

NA: Si soy un poco cruel con este Sirius no puedo evitarlo...

(-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el baile de invierno y ni Sirius ni Remus se dirigían la palabra y se evitaban.

No le habían contado a sus amigos lo que pasó, simplemente les dijeron que habían discutido y que no querían verse. Así que estos, comprendiendo que algo gordo había pasado entre ellos; evitaban que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos.

Por otra parte, James desde esa noche era la persona más feliz y positiva del mundo. Y cuando Sirius le decía que sacara esa cara de tonto él tan solo le contestaba que la vida era bonita.

Sirius se sorprendía de cuanta importancia le había dado a su cita-apuesta con Llily pero supuso que sentía la misma felicidad que cuando Remus le dijo que no había ido al baile con Alex, aunque la suya solo fue momentánea... se maldijo interiormente y se juró que no recordaría eso más.

Además en dos días tenia su primer partido de quidditch de la temporada y era contra Slytherin así que debía de estar con la mente clara para jugar bien.

Habían pasado dos días desde el baile, el ambiente entre los merodeadores era tenso, mas por el incidente que había pasado entre Sirius y Remus, del cual james no tenía ni la mas mínima idea pues su mente solo tenía una cosa de la que ocuparse por ahora: ganar el partido de quidditch por honor y por Lily.

[Partido de quidditch/

El sol bañaba con sus cálidos rayos el campo mientras que todos comenzaban a ocupar sus lugares en las torres.

En la puerta de Slytherin, Lucius malfoy encabeza el equipo de Slytherin.

Al otro lado en la puerta donde saldrá Gryffindor dos cerebros van muy acelerados. James pensando si debe o no saludar a Lily o hacerle un gesto cuando haya conseguido la snitch.Y Sirius está embobado mirando a Remus en las gradas que tan solo les hace un gesto de suerte con el dedo alzado.

El equipo de Gryffindor entra al campo y suben en sus escobas, James vuela hacia donde están los Gryffindors y saluda a Lily, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus que se sonríe hacia adentro.

La profesora suelta las pelotas al mismo tiempo que suena su silbato y el partido ha comenzado:

Tomas de Slytherin la sujeta, esquiva a Potter gira, le pasa la quaffle a su compañero Roy, éste esquiva a María una Gryffindor y Sirius se pone en su camino pero el ataque de una bludger lo hace distraer, Roy aprovecha y anota.

Slytherin 10 - Gryffindor 0

María toma la quaffle y esquiva una bludger, Tomas se acerca y la arremete con su cuerpo, María pierde la quaffle y Roy la recupera.

Slytherin 20 – Gryffindor 0

"Nadie lo puede creer. Otra anotación de slytherin dice el narrador del juego"

- Sirius¿Qué te pasa? dice James.

- No lo sé.

- Concéntrate en el juego ¿quieres? dice James.

- ¿Y tú no deberías estar buscando la snitch?

- Haz lo tuyo y yo haré lo mío.

La quaffle está de nuevo en juego.

Sirius abandona su puesto, le pide el pase a María, esquiva a Crabbe y a Goyle, hace un giro que desconcierta a Lucius y arroja la bola. Pero Lucius la rechaza. Es cogida por Tomas que se la pasa a Roy, este esquiva a María y en ese momento una bludger impacta en la escoba de Tony el otro golpeador de Gryffindor haciéndole trastabillar encima de su escoba, lo que le distrae y Roy vuelve a anotar.

Slytherin 30 – Gryffindor 0

Nadie lo puede creer en partidos pasados siempre había un equilibrio en el juego y ahora Slytherin domina la quaffle sin darle oportunidad a Gryffindor.

La bola está en juego otra vez, James escucha el silbido peculiar que hace la snitch pasando por su lado y en pocos segundos la ve delante de él brillante y esperando ser cogida. James vuela hacia ella.

Lucius lo ve y ordena a Matt, su buscador, que vaya a por la snitch. James esquiva una bludger y gira a la derecha la snitch esta cada vez más cerca, Matt se acerca y comienza a arremeter contra james pero James consigue zafarse.

James gira 90 º y sigue de cerca la snitch que se dirige hacia el cielo, Lucius recibe un pase y se prepara a tirar hacia portería pero entonces...

- Es Potter, Potter ha cojido la snitch dorada. Gryffindor gana 150 a 30.

Gryffindor había ganado el partido contra Slytherin así que los chicos de Gryffindor se agolparon en el centro del campo alrededor de su buscador, James, que alzaba la snitch sobre sus cabezas celebrando la victoria.

Fue justo en ese momento que Remus oyó un silbido sordo. Eran las bludgers cruzando el aire a gran velocidad.

Las siguió con la mirada y vio con estupor que se dirigían hacia sus amigos James y Sirius. El primero logra esquivarla pues la ve justo a tiempo. Sin embargo Sirius no lo logra puesto que está de espaldas y cuando se da cuenta no tiene suficiente tiempo para reaccionar. Así pues, la pelota colisiona contra él dándole justo en la cabeza y haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Remus veía el cuerpo de Sirius caer a gran velocidad desde una altura de 100 metros y nadie podía hacer nada para evitar el fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar saltó por encima de las gradas y fue a su encuentro.

Estaba tendido en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en una mueca mezcla de sorpresa y dolor. En ese momento llegó la enfermera diciendo que tenían que llevarlo rápido a la enfermería para examinarlo más detenidamente pues podía caer en coma.

Al oír la última palabra solo atinó a tirarse al suelo para abrazarlo y gritar:

- ¡No Sirius no!

Fue Dumbledore quien con la ayuda de James lo apartó de Sirius y lo hicieron levantarse.

En ese momento oyó un comentario susurrado pero que con sus sentidos de lobo logró entender a la perfección:

- Se lo tenía bien merecido por andar haciendo bromas a los Slytherins. Además es solo un traidor a la sangre que no merece la vida.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- El chico se lo quedó mirando con gran sorpresa porqué no entendía como era que lo había oído- ¡La pura verdad!

- Como vuelvas a decir algo así de Sirius juro que lamentaras haber nacido ¿entendido? (de pronto sus ojos dejaron ese dulce color dorado para tornarse más amarillentos y con las pupilas dilatadas)

James viendo lo que estaba pasando, se le acercó lo abrazó por detrás y le dijo que se calmara sino quería que el lobo lo dominase y hiciera una locura pues eso no sería bueno para él.

A Remus le importaba bien poco lo que le ocurriese solo quería vengarse por lo que habían hecho pues estaba seguro de que no había sido un accidente como habían asegurado ellos...

- Vamos Remus si te da igual todo al menos hazlo por Sirius sé que estáis enfadados pero aún así nos va a necesitar.

Al oír eso algo cambio dentro de él; la sed de venganza se apaciguó y logró cierto control sobre si mismo, su respiración se calmó y se dejó llevar por James hacía el interior del castillo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 8. Calculo que no quedaran más de dos capítulos para el final asi que ahora vuestros reviews son más importantes que nunca.

Igual les ha sorprendido el giro de la historia... pero lo más importante ahora es:

¿Que le va a pasar a sirius?

¿Porque Remus se ha descontrolado tanto?

bsss a todos y dejen reviews ;)

--albetachestergirl--


	9. Chapter 9: el despertar

Bueno pues aqui estoy! si ya se que he tardado bastante pero es que tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad y hasta dentro de dos semanas no se calmara y podré escribir tranquilamente.

Ahora si ¡lean el capítulo!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, el colegio, y todo lo relacionado con estos, es propiedad de J.K Rowling (aunque haya matado a la mitad) y a Warner Bross. 

Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro solo para divertirme y que la gente se divierta leyendo.

SUEÑOS

Capítulo 9: el despertar

Por: albetachestergirl

En una habitación de séptimo curso un chico despierta cubierto en sudor a causa de una pesadilla.

Abre los ojos lentamente y se incorpora mirando las otras camas de la habitación, la de su lado está vacía.

_Me desperté llorando,  
soñé que no volvías,  
que no llegaba a tiempo quizás,  
quizá a tu despedida. _

Las lagrimas saladas,  
mojaban mis mejillas,  
mi carita empapada,  
los sueños,  
los sueños que morían... 

_Te siento –Floricienta_

Sirius llevaba ya una semana en la enfermería inconsciente. La señora Pomfrey dijo que podía despertar de un momento a otro pero no se podía saber con exactitud, sin embargo, estaba mejorando.

Se dirige al baño para darse una rápida ducha y a su cabeza viene las imágenes de la caída de Sirius, las gotas de agua se entremezclan con sus lágrimas haciendo imposible diferenciarlas.

Recuerda también la conversación con Sirius ni siquiera había sido capaz de contárselo a sus amigos.

"_Cuando lo vio marcharse notó como su corazón se rompía en pedacitos. En ese momento no entendió lo que sentía pero ahora si e iba a hacer algo al respecto."_

Sale de la ducha y se dirige hacia el comedor para tomar un rápido desayuno e ir a la enfermería ya que hoy es sábado y tiene el día libre.

/Enfermería/

Se acerca a la cama que sabe que ocupa su amigo y lo admira. La cara con una sonrisa calmada, los ojos cerrados y el cabello negro azulado cayendo por la almohada.

- Sirius no se si oirás esto en tu profundo sueño pero tengo que decírtelo. Te quiero, al principio pensé que te quería solo como amigo y no me di cuenta de cuanto hasta que estuve a punto de perderte yo...lo siento Paddy, debí haberme dado cuenta antes... soy un tonto.

- Idiota diría yo

- ¿Que¿Sirius¿estás despierto?

- Eso parece...

- Argggggg SIRIUS ORION BLACK ¿sabes el miedo que me has hecho pasar? pensé que no despertarías nunca y yo me sentía fatal porque no habíamos hablado desde el baile y...

- Prefiero que me llames Paddy.

(Pero el otro no lo escuchaba estaba demasiado ajetreado diciéndole cosas como que eso le pasaba por ir haciendo bromas estúpidas, que era un irresponsable, que todos estaban muy preocupados...)

- ¡uf! si lo sé me sigo haciendo el dormido... ¡oye¿puedes dejar de gritar o pretendes reventarme los tímpanos? (dice subiendo el tono para que Remus lo escuche)

- Sirius lo siento...

- Te perdono si me das un besito

Remus se acerca a la cama y se agacha para darle un dulce beso en la frente.Sirius resopla y lo atrae hacia si quedando los dos tumbados en la cama haciendo escapar una risita de los labios de Remus a los que tanto desea besar.Y lo hace, al principio es un simple roce pero después éste se intensifica y pronto se separan por falta de aire.

Después de un rato tumbados Remus se separa de Sirius diciéndole que debe avisar a la enfermera de que ha despertado así como a sus amigos y se va prometiéndole volver lo antes posible.

Por la tarde la enfermería se convierte en un centro de bullicio y celebración porque Sirius ha despertado y al final la enfermera hecha a todos los visitantes. Remus está a punto de salir cuando una voz lo llama.

- Esto... Remus... ¿podrías decirle a Alex que venga a verme? es que necesito pedirle perdón, me porte muy mal con ella sin razón y ahora me siento fatal

- Claro, pero tranquilo, porque estoy seguro que lo entenderá. Que descanses.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también.

De eso ya habían pasado dos semanas y ese día había excursión a Hogsmeade.

James estaba radiante de felicidad e iba de un lado al otro de la habitación probándose montones de ropa para ver cual le quedaba mejor.

Una chica lo miraba aburrida desde su cama.

- James por favor ¿puedes dejar de probarte ropa? te quedaba bien lo que te pusiste primero. Además Lily no es una chica que se deje impresionar por el físico así que procura ser simpático y no la atosigues ¿de acuerdo? simplemente se tu mismo y sobretodo ¡RELÁJATE!

- ¿Es que sabes cuanto hace que espero este momento? por dios una cita con Evans con la preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes cintura estrecha... (y siguió delirando durante más de cinco minutos pero ya nadie le escuchaba)

En ese momento entran Sirius y Remus en la habitación.

- Esto... James, Lily esta ya esperándote en la sala común y no creo que debas hacerla esperar.

Ante esta mención James empieza a correr de un lado para otro acabándose de arreglar y sale disparado por la puerta.

- Esta Evans es rara hasta para las citas... ¿no se supone que las tías llegan siempre tarde?

(A lo que Remus contesta poniendo los ojos en blanco)

- No te enfades lobito ahora tu eres el único para mi.

- Que te he dicho que no me llames lobito

- Vamos Moony que en el fondo te gusta... (y lo coge de la cintura para atraerlo hacia él dándole pequeños besitos por toda la cara)

Alex se va de la habitación para dejarles un poco de intimidad y arrastra con ella a Peter (pues aun estaba un poco en shock por eso de que estuvieran juntos y el pobre se había quedado parado mirando la escena)

"_la verdad es que estaba muy feliz por Remus, Sirius al principio no le caía demasiado bien pero él le había pedido perdón y poco a poco le iba conociendo mejor y le parecía un buen chico..."_

/Hogsmeade/

Un chico y una chica pasean por las calles de Hogsmeade después de haber entrado a unas cuantas tiendas y visitar la casa de los gritos donde James le había explicado un montón de teorías sobre el origen de los ruidos y gritos que los aldeanos decían escuchar algunas noches.

Decidieron ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla pues estaban cansados de caminar así que fueron a las tres escobas y se sentaron a hablar.

- Sabes Potter me alegro mucho por Remus desde que está con Black no hay quien le borre la sonrisa de la cara.

- Si yo también, aunque fue un poco extraño al principio entender que dos de tus amigos eran pareja. Pero están hechos el uno para el otro y ya era hora de que encontraran a alguien que los quisiera por como son y no por lo que son.

- Ojala fuera así con todo el mundo, posiblemente no estaríamos en guerra

- Lo se, yo tengo la suerte de que mi familia aun siendo sangre limpia no tenga esos estúpidos ideales contra la gente que no lo es.

- Como los sangre sucia... (su mirada se ensombreció)

- Mira Evans puede que tus padres sean muggles pero eres una de las brujas mas brillantes que conozco así que no te sientas avergonzada de lo que eres por culpa de gente como Snape.

- Gracias...

Y siguieron hablando de otros temas explicándose un poco como eran sus familias y su vida fuera de Hogwarts y James no dejaba de asombrarse de todas las cosas que hacían los muggles para divertirse como esos "parques de atacaciones" (NA: parques de atracciones).

Después de una tarde muy entretenida James y Lily llegaban a Hogwarts. Nada mas entrar por la puerta de la sala común se encuentran a todos sus amigos mirándoles con cara de interrogación. Pero es Sirius quien hace la pregunta del millón:

- Y bien ¿quien ha ganado?

- Lily ya sabes lo que te toca (dice James sin hacer caso a la pregunta de su amigo)

- ¡Oh¡está bien¡no volveré a apostar en la vida!

Lily se sube a una mesa de en medio de la sala común y James llama la atención de todo el mundo aunque no hace falta, ya que todos les miran con sorpresa.

Empieza a susurrarles cosas al oído de Lily a lo que ella refunfuña y el solo contesta una apuesta es una apuesta y ella suspira pero asiente con la cabeza.

- A la sala común pongo de testigo que nunca más volveré a llamar arrogante a James Potter. (James le dicta mas palabras y ella sigue con su monólogo) Ya que es un chico muy majo, leal, que se preocupa por la gente, un brillante alumno, guapo y estoy perdidamente enamorada de... ¡eh¡Eso no pienso decirlo!

- Si bueno quizás eso era demasiado...

- ¿Algo mas?

- ¿Te importaría llamarme James?

- De acuerdo P... James, estamos en paz

Y se va a su habitación dejando atrás un montón de risas y felicitaciones a James de parte de sus amigos.

"James... ahora quería que lo llamara James primero me hace hacer el paripé con la estrofa de "Lo que le viento se llevó" (hazme acordar de que NUNCA, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo lleve al cine (dirigiéndose a su conciencia))_ m... ¿eso significa que vas a salir mas veces con él?_

¡No!_ ¿Y porque no? si se ha portado muy bien contigo, habéis hablado y tienes que admitir que no sois tan diferentes¡los dos queréis ser aurores! además te ha dicho que eres la bruja más brillante que conoce... _si, que mono... (dice con la típica cara de enamorada) Ahhhhhhhhhh (grita tirándose de los pelos) ¡cállate vocecita¡Creo que tengo una crisis de personalidad!_ ¿eing?"_Acabo de decir que Pot... James es MONO!!!"

Y se tumba en la cama para ensañarse contra su almohada (Na: a puñetazos se entiende)

* * *

Pues aquí se acaba el capítulo nueve. dejarme reviews para ver que os ha parecido plis! que en el anterior hubo muy poqitos...

venga un besito! y gracias por leer

--albetachestergirl--


	10. Chapter 10: los éxtasis

m... ¿que decir? Siento el retraso de veras pero la inspiracion se fue y tardó en volver.. aun así espero que les guste este capítulo, el último.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Mansi ¿porque? él ya lo sabe. Para los que no lo sabéis ha sido mi muso xD agradecerle a él el capítulo.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, el colegio, y todo lo relacionado con estos, es propiedad de J.K Rowling (aunque haya matado a la mitad) y a Warner Bross.

Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro solo para divertirme y que la gente se divierta leyendo.

SUEÑOS

Capítulo 10: Los éxtasis

Por: albetachestergirl

El año escolar había pasado muy rápido y se encontraban a tan solo dos días de los exámenes finales, los éxtasis, los más importantes de su vida como les recordaba Lily cada dos por tres.

James, Sirius, Remus y Lily estaban en la biblioteca estudiando. Es decir los dos últimos leían apuntes y hojeaban libros sin parar, mientras James y Sirius se dedicaban a mirar el techo de la biblioteca con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo y hacían algún comentario de vez en cuando.

En uno de estos momentos:

- Vale chicos mira si no queréis estudiar me parece bien pero no nos molestéis ni a Lily ni a mi.

- Vaya con el lobito suerte que mi Lily es más compresiva ¿a que si cielo? y le acarició dulcemente la mano.

- Yo opino igual solo que se me ha adelantado yo estaba a punto de tiraros por la ventana hasta el lago para que os comiera el calamar gigante.

- Jajajajaja vaya fiera –decía Sirius riéndose-

- ¡Iros ahora!

Y a Sirius y James no les queda otra opción que recoger e irse con aire "ofendido"

Como no sabían que hacer con su tiempo libre y haber estado en la biblioteca más de tres horas seguidas les había quemado las neuronas, deciden ir a volar un rato con la escoba y airearse.

Ahí estaban los dos volando con sus barredoras cinco por el azul cielo dejando por debajo la silueta de Hogwarts y notando el frío viento entre su pelo.

Por otro lado, Remus y Lily deciden recoger también porque están demasiado cansados y nerviosos para seguir estudiando.

A la hora de la cena se encuentran ya todos en el gran comedor.

- Lily, Remus ¿que tal ha ido la tarde de estudio?

- Bien en el momento en que unos pesados irresponsables nos han dejado en paz gracias.

- Jajajaja que humor de perros tienes Remus¡con lo que yo te quiero! y le cogió de la cintura para acercarse más.

- Sirius aparta que me da vergüenza...

- ¡Jolines¡mis pulguitas necesitan cariño!

- Jajajaja -ahora era Lily quien no podía dejar de reír- ¿Que es eso de pulguitas?

- Una larga historia Lily, un día te la contaremos

- ¡Más te vale James Potter!

- ¿Tu también estás enfadada? lo siento de veras es que ya sabes que nos agobia el olor a libro...

- No no estoy enfadada pero eres tan mono cuando te disculpas...

Y Lily empezó a darle besitos por toda la cara a lo que James respondía alegremente.

- ¡Basta parejita!

"_Dios que bien sonaba esa palabra refiriéndose a ellos_" pensó james

- ¿Habéis visto a Peter alguno de vosotros hoy?

- Pues la verdad es que no, en la biblioteca no ha estado. Igual estaba repasando en vuestra habitación ¿no?

- Puede ser Lily. James¿tu que opinas?

James no contestó su mente estaba en un lugar lejano hace ya unos tres meses.

/FLASHBACK:/

Había quedado con Lily debajo de su árbol favorito al lado del lago.

Quería pedirle salir pues ya llevaban un tiempo (desde la apuesta) hablándose normal sin insultos y hasta se llamaban por su nombre.

A los pocos minutos de llegar llegó Lily, puntual como siempre. Iba con el uniforme del colegio y el pelo recogido en una sencilla cola pero se la veía preciosa y así se lo hizo saber:

- Estás realmente guapa hoy

- Tu estás igual que siempre.

James sonrió pues viniendo de ella eso era un cumplido.

- Gracias

- Bueno James he quedado con la señorita Prince para ayudarle a recoger la biblioteca, así que si me dices de que querías hablar conmigo ya, mejor.

- Vale verás Lily: sabes que me gustas desde hace tiempo, creo que últimamente nos estamos llevando mejor y no se, había pensado que igual te gustaría salir conmigo algún día como el día que fuimos a Hogsmeade...

- Si

- No hace falta que lo decidas ahora...

- Si

- Está bien lo entiendo...

- ¡James!

El aludido levantó la cara hacia ella

- He dicho que si, no me importaría.

Sin siquiera pensarlo James se le acercó la cogió en brazos y la alzó

- Lily eres la mujer de mi vida no te voy a decepcionar ¡lo juro!

Y empezó a dar vueltas como un loco sin hacer caso de los gritos de Lily diciéndole que iban a caerse.

Y como llamando al destino James perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron rodando por la hierba quedando Lily encima de James.

Las caras estaban a menos de dos centímetros de distancia, y sin previo aviso Lily cortó la distancia y le besó. Un beso suave y tierno pero el mejor de su vida.

Y fue así como James Potter y Lily Evans empezaron a salir juntos.

/FIN FLASHBACK/

- ¡James! hace cinco minutos que ha aparecido la comida y aun no has probado bocado¿te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?

- Si tenemos en cuenta esta creo que hoy tan solo 20 veces.

En otro lugar del castillo un joven llega corriendo a las habitaciones de Gryffindor dejando en el baúl de su compañero una capa plateada, rogando para que sus compañeros no noten que la ha cogido sin permiso.

/Dos días después/

Había llegado el día de los éxtasis.

Un grupo de jóvenes esperan ante las puertas del gran comedor para entrar y hacer el examen.

Entre ellos los merodeadores y Lily.

Ésta no deja de caminar de un lado para otro murmurando en voz baja la lección que ha memorizado.

A su lado dos chicos la contemplan

- Esto James, tu novia me está empezando a poner nervioso.

- Joder Padfoot ¿yo que quieres que le haga? ya sabes que para ella son muy importantes estos exámenes ya que "_deciden nuestro futuro_" Aunque la verdad no creo que Peter esté mucho más tranquilo...

Peter estaba sentado en el suelo siguiendo con la mirada a Lily y frotándose las manos cubiertas de sudor.

Remus por su parte, resta apoyado en la pared mirando al infinito inmerso en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento las puertas se abren y los alumnos ingresan al comedor y se sitúan por grupos según materia a examinar.

En uno de estos grupos se encuentran Remus y Sirius.

Delante de ellos Marcus White, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, les explica en que consiste el examen y les desea suerte.

El examen son una serie de pruebas en las que tienen que lidiar con diferentes criaturas y van aumentando de dificultad hasta llegar a la última prueba: realizar el hechizo patronus.

La mitad de los alumnos se han quedado por el camino y ya solo quedan cinco.

- Expectro patronum

Cinco voces realizan el hechizo pero sólo dos de ellos consiguen un patronus corpóreo.

El de Sirius, un gran lobo, corre por el gran comedor seguido de un perro lanudo. De pronto el gran lobo se detiene para esperar al perro. Se le acerca lentamente y le lame el hocico y el cariño que se transmiten con este gesto, es tan solo comparable a la mirada llena de amor que comparten los alumnos autores del hechizo.

/Una semana más tarde/

Un chico de pelo azulado mira por la ventana del tren para contemplar el castillo de Hogwarts. Y no puede evitar entristecerse al saber que probablemente será la última vez que lo verá.

Siente una caricia en el brazo y gira la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Remus fijos en él. Sabe lo que está pensando y con una simple sonrisa consigue alejar cualquier rastro de tristeza en él. Le da un dulce beso en los labios y contempla a su alrededor.

James está estirado en el asiento con la cabeza recostada en la falda de Lily mientras ésta le acaricia el pelo.

Peter a su lado, está leyendo un libro sin percatarse de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Ellos son el regalo más preciado que le ha dado Hogwarts. Y sabe que no necesita nada más para ser feliz.

* * *

Pues aquí el final de la historia. Queda el epílogo que escriberé cuando vuelva de unos días de vacaciones con la familia

asi que ya solo me queda desearles una Feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo (sino actualizo antes)

un beso con sabor a turrón de chocolate

gracias por leer

albetachestergirl


	11. Epílogo

Por fin se acabaron los exámenes, por fin mi cabeza está despejada y por fin puedo actualizar.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, el colegio, y todo lo relacionado con estos, es propiedad de J.K Rowling (aunque haya matado a la mitad) y a Warner Bross. 

Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro solo para divertirme y que la gente se divierta leyendo.

SUEÑOS

Epílogo

Por: albetachestergirl

Un chico de ojos miel se encuentra sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro.

La estancia está tenuemente iluminada por la luz que se filtra a través de las cortinas de los ventanales de la sala.De golpe la puerta se abre y entra corriendo un gran perro negro lanudo con una carta en la boca.

Éste se la arranca:

- Sirius cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas a recoger las cartas en tu forma animaga. Ahora está toda babeada. ¡que asco!

A su lado el perro ha dejado de serlo y hay un hombre de unos 20 años en su lugar.

- ¡Jolines Remus! es que es divertido asustar al cartero. Además en otros momentos no te quejas tanto de mi saliva...

Y se le acerca lentamente para empezar a lamerle el cuello. A lo que Remus accede en un principio, pero después usando toda su fuerza interior lo aparta.

- Ahora no Sirius, la carta es de Alex y quiero saber como le va.

Así que se dispone a leerle la carta:

_¡Hola chicos!_

_¿Como va por Londres? _

_Aquí en Lion estupendamente. No me arrepiento de haber tenido que venir aquí a vivir. Me encanta estudiar medimagia animal y la ciudad es preciosa._

_Y los franceses no son tan antipáticos como se dice. Es más mi compañero de piso, Antoin es muy agradable y también muy guapo. _

_¿Como les va a Lily y James? Estuve babeando media hora con la foto que me mandaron de su hijo Harry montado en su escoba de juguete; es tan mono... Sirius debe de ser un padrino muy orgulloso ¿no? _

_En fin espero vuestras respuestas. (Antoin acaba de llegar y me espera para cenar fuera)_

_Besitos y abrazos_

_Os quiere:_

_Alexandra Pritt_

- Bueno pues parece que está estupendamente. ahora¿por dónde íbamos?

Remus escapa y empieza a correr para llegar a la habitación, sube las escaleras pero es interceptado al llegar a la puerta y Sirius lo tumba en la cama haciendo que note la presión de algo en la espalda

- ¡Auch! Sirius espera¿que es esto?

- Ups... mi diario.

- Jajaja

- ¿Es que después de tantos años vas a seguir riéndote¿o sigues pensando que no tengo sentimientos?

- Como voy a pensar que no tienes sentimientos... ¿Sabes? creo que deberíamos enmarcar este diario, de alguna forma fue el causante de que estés todo el día acosándome.

- Como si no te gustara.

- Pufff no me quejo

- ¿Que no te quejas? vas a ver tu

Y en menos de 2 minutos Remus se encontraba desnudo encima la cama custodiado por los fuertes músculos de Sirius que lentamente le iba demostrando todo lo que sentía con besos y otras caricias.

Y así se amaron durante horas hasta que el último sonido en la habitación fue un te quiero susurrado por Remus.

En un lugar alejado se encuentra una gran fortificación situada al lado de un acantilado donde las olas rompen embravecidas. Es un castillo muy grande el interior del cual está formado por numerosos pasillos escaleras y salas.

En el sótano tan solo una pequeña figura deambula por el lugar pasando inadvertida hasta que llega a una gran puerta de roble y se convierte en algo mayor.

- Hacer entrar al visitante -dice una voz profunda y siseante-

Las puertas se abren y dejan ver una gran sala con poca iluminación. En medio, un gran trono en el que se encuentra sentado un hombre de ojos rojos jugando con su varita. Alrededor sus seguidores con capas negras y máscaras blancas, y en el centro un bulto andrajoso.

- Peter Peter Peter... ¿se puede saber a que se debe tu presencia?

- Quiero unirme a usted mi lord

- Jajajaja ¿unirse a mi?

Y un coro acompaña a estas risas.

- ¿Y que ganaría yo aceptándote?

- Podría ser el más fiel servidor de todos sus seguidores...

- Ya he oído suficiente ¡Crucio!

- Aaaaaaa – es el grito ensordecedor de Peter al sentir como finas cuchillas se le clavan en la carne una y otra vez provocándole el peor dolor que ha sentido en toda su vida- no por favor señor, tengo noticias que le interesaran.

- ¿Noticias? de acuerdo las escuchare. Pero más vale que sean de valor pues sino acabaré contigo por malgastar mi valioso tiempo.

- Se donde se esconden los Potter...

- ¿Y supongo que estas dispuesto a decírmelo no?

- S... si

Peter estaba encogido en el frío suelo de las mazmorras con los ojos entreabiertos recordando más que nunca a una rata. Una rata traidora.

"_Iba a vender a sus amigo James... amigo que a la primera de cambio le había dejado tirado solo para juntarse con una asquerosa sangre sucia. ¿Que había hecho mal?_

_La verdad es que no lo sabía pero ahora iba a poner fin a esta pregunta. _

_Nadie se reía de Peter Pettigrew, él merecía la gloria y sabia que así la conseguiría."_

- Ellos se esconden en su casa del Valle de Godric –su voz había dejado de temblar presa de la decisión- Y yo soy el guardián secreto, le llevaré hasta ellos.

Los labios del lord se curvaron levemente como en una sonrisa.

- Bien Peter te agradezco la información y te dejare ingresar solo si pasas la prueba.

- ¿Qqqqque pprueba? – dijo tartamudeando-

- Mátalo

Le dio la vuelta de una patada al bulto de en medio y este gimoteó débilmente.

Peter se acercó y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo que pensaba que era un simple bulto era una persona. Un hombre sucio mal vestido y que apestaba a alcohol. Posiblemente un mendigo.

Lo último que vio ese hombre fue un rayo de luz verde impactar en su pecho

- Avada Kedavra

* * *

FIN DEL EPÍLOGO

Y por lo tanto de la historia.

Esto se me planteó como un reto para mi que he cumplido, fuera del tiempo previsto, pero los que me conozcan ya saben que la puntualidad no es mi fuerte.

Primero de todo agradecer a todas esas personas que han leído la historia y además han ocupado su tiempo en escribir unas palabrillas de ánimo que tanto se agradecen: ksly slytherin, erised black, arabellaw, daia black, Roxmina, luna712, Mishiko Saku Chan, Alex Black Lupin, padfoot , mira black-lupin, Merodeadora BLacky, Kodoku no Yasashisa y liz.hattu79.

Y por incluirme a mi o a la historia entre sus favoritos o alertas. Un gran honor ;)

También a esos beta-readers espóradicos y sobretodo amigos: Álvaro, Luciana, Mansi y Pancho. Porque sin vuestra ayuda e ánimos no hubiera sido posible.

De veras gracias a todos.

Igual os preguntaréis si voy a escribir algo más. Y la verdad es que ahora mismo no lo sé. Pero si se da el caso ya os avisaré

Un beso a todos.

Y otra vez, GRACIAS .

--albetachestergirl--


End file.
